A conventional radiofrequency identification device (“RFID” or “RFID device”) is an object that can be attached to or incorporated into a product, animal, or person typically for the purpose of locating and identification of that object using radio waves. Certain RFID devices can be written to and read from a distance away and do not have to be in the line of sight of a RFID device writer or reader. The current thrust in RFID device use is in supply chain management for large enterprises. RFID devices increase the speed and accuracy with which inventory can be tracked and managed thereby saving money for the business.
Conventional RFID devices (such as tags, labels, dots or the like) contain at least two parts. One is an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating a radio frequency (RF) signal and perhaps other specialized functions. The second is an antenna for receiving and transmitting the radio signal. A technology called chipless RFID allows for discrete identification of RFID devices without an integrated circuit, thereby allowing tags to be printed directly onto assets at lower cost than traditional RFID. For example, in 2006, Hitachi, Ltd. developed a passive device called the pt-Chip measuring 0.15×0.15 mm (not including the antenna), and thinner than a sheet of paper (about 7.5 micrometers) silicon-on-Insulator (SOI) technology is used to achieve this level of integration. The Hitachi μ-Chip can wirelessly transmit a 128-bit unique identification number which is hard coded into the chip as part of the manufacturing process. The unique ID in the chip cannot be altered, providing a high level of authenticity to the chip and ultimately to the items the chip may be permanently attached or embedded into. The Hitachi μ-Chip has a typical maximum read range of 30 cm (1 foot). In February 2007, Hitachi unveiled an even smaller RFID device measuring 0.05×0.05 mm, and thin enough to be embedded in a sheet of paper.
An RFID device interrogator, also referred to as a RFID reader, is an electronic device that receives the radio signal from the RFID device. In many cases, the interrogator also generates the interrogation signal. Interrogators or readers require a power supply, network connection, and antenna in order to function. Depending on application, these components may be separate or integrated. Interrogators come in various constructional forms and methods of operation.
A significant problem with RFID devices can be that the memory in which data can be stored is limited. As a non-limiting example, the 128 bit ROM above-described can only store one unique 38 digit identification number. Understandably, as the number of bits which can be encoded on a RFID increases so does the cost and the size of the RFID. Accordingly, the ROM of RFID devices utilized for tracking, locating and identification of goods remains between 100 and 200 bits and certain ROM of RFID devices include even fewer bits such as 50-100 bits ROM, or even fewer bits.
Another significant problem with RFID devices may be that there is no computer implemented animal management system available for encoding and updating RFID information of an RFID implanted in an animal and integrating the RFID information with relational and storage databases in a server or remote computer for the purpose of remotely monitoring, tracking, sorting, diagnosing, or treating each RFID implanted animal.
The inventive computer implemented animal management system described herein addresses each of these problems by providing computer implemented functions which provide a method which matches animal information retrieved from a radiofrequency identification device implanted in an animal to animal information retrieved from a database of at least one computer.